See different
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Era la primera vez que ese truco no funcionara, y en tu mente solo podías preguntarte; no solo porque era importante, sino porque ella lo hizo. Drewnnabeth. Ligero fem-slash. Afrodita!Annabeth y Atenea!Drew. Antes del ladrón del rayo.


Disclaimer: La saga de Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

See different

Siempre había usado la sonrisa como un arma.  
Lo aprendió desde niña, los profesores se derretían con su sonrisa, unas bonitas palabras y le darían algo. Cuando anduvo con Luke y con Thalia, ella solía distraer a las personas con su lindura, fingiendo que se aburría esperando a su mamá; mientras alguno de sus amigos le robaba.  
Sus propios hermanos se lo habían dicho; la gente solo decía que la belleza externa no importaba o que lo tachaban de ridículo: la gente temía lo importante que esto podía ser. Había habido guerras por lo mismo, Troya fue por la belleza de Helena y no para menos. Por eso trataban de desprestigiarlo, con poco éxito si podía decirlo.  
Ella quiso sacarle el máximo provecho; sus hermanos no podían aprobar el hecho de que ella gustara tanto luchar, y muchos se quejaba de que se aprovechaba. Ellos no entendían, no habían vivido en las calles; cuando tu tienes un arma, la aprovechas al máximo, no lo modera simplemente porque otros no aprovechen sus dotes. Sabía que podría perder ante muchos si estos se esforzaran, por supuesto no lo hacían.  
También se aseguraba de saber cuando eso pasaba.  
Por lo mismo, ella lo usaba siempre, ya que nunca veía como no ser útil. Siempre funcionaba, en mayor o menor medida; las chicas se sentían seguras con ella, chicos que le vieron de forma embobada aunque fueran jóvenes. La gente amaba la belleza.  
Hasta que se topó con ella.  
Era de su edad por lo que observo, quizás ya tendría los doce. De rasgos asiáticos, lentes negros y un poco sosos aunque no de fondo de botella, y el cabello tan despeinado que de no ser por la falta de hojas creería que se lo peino con una rama de pino. Llegó con un hoodie turquesa y unos bluejeans, aparte de unas zapatillas deportivas. Práctico tomando en cuenta que esto es un campamento.  
No tardó en acercarse "¡Hola! Soy Annabeth"  
Le vio, en ese momento normalmente esperaría un poco de sorpresa, confusión, quizás un sonrojo. Era lo que normalmente pasaba. ¿Pero esa chica? Le vio apenas un segundo antes de voltear y pasar de largo.  
Era como si ni la hubiera visto, ni siquiera se veía como del tipo "una niña más bonita" nada, simplemente era como la mota de polvo que ves un momento.  
No entendía nada.

Se fue a su cabaña, a reflexionar. No se sentía molesta, solo...confundida. Jamás le había sucedido, y no es que se sintiera mal del todo; no se ofendía sino era lo suficientemente guapa, había estándares inalcanzables. Pero no era eso.  
Simplemente no funcionó, su mejor arma había fallado; ¿debería tratar de ver otras vías? ¿Era muy arriesgado solo ir por ello? ¿En otras ocasiones podría fallar, quizás era el inicio del todo? ¿Por la pubertad ya no sería adorable acaso?  
Se encontraba frente al espejo, viendo su imagen. Tenía el cabello sujetado en una cola alta, zarcillos de paloma color oro, un collar con un dije de corazón y las cuencas de sus años en el campamento a un lado, además de varias pulseras de colores. Aparte de eso, la camiseta del campamento, unos shorts de bluejeans descoloridos, y unas zapatillas con detalles rosas. Esta mañana eligió todo eso, y pensó que se veía tan bien como siempre.  
Aun así, una parte de ella, la que no se centraba en sobrevivir el día a día lo consideraba...aliviante. Siempre era encantadora, amable, sonriente, mientras veía los puntos débiles de los demás. Era agotador todo eso.  
Incluso ignorada, alguien simplemente decidió que su belleza no era importante.  
Lo que también dejaba; sino era bonita, sino trataba de sobrevivir, ¿quién era?  
"¿Qué pasa pequeño Clavel?" esa parte venía de la que desearía fuera su hermana, Silena Beaugerad. Ella se pasaba mucho tiempo en la cabaña, y había apodado a todos con nombres de plantas, a ella le decía Clavel. Pensaba que quizás la principal razón para ir era para ver a su hermano Charles; que si se olvidara de toda la tontería de ser un caballero, ya podría haberle pedido una cita el idiota ese.  
Se volteó hacia la castaña; no era la chica más hermosa, pero tenía una mirada maternal y dulce, con sus ojos marrón oscuro y el cabello trenzado, casi siempre con algunas flores de las hierbas que crecían. El día de hoy llevaba angélicas trenzadas y como siempre, le quedaba bien.  
"Es por una chica, no sé su nombre; pero era recién llegada"  
"Creo que oí algo de ella, afirma ser de Atenea me parece" rememoro ella, pensando.  
"Si, yo salí a recibirla, pero ella...solo me miro" respondió, mirando al suelo algo avergonzada.  
"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto, claramente extrañada. Conocía su tradición de saludar a los nuevos, y el que no se llevaran bien era raro.  
"Le salude, me miró un segundo y luego pasó de largo, no sé qué haya pasado."  
Parecía que Silena estaba tan sorprendida como ella, sin decir algo; o al menos no a tiempo. En ese momento su hermano entró en escena; era un hombre guapo de piel oscura, vestía a la moda pero de forma recatada, como si el tipo simplemente tuvo suerte de elegir un buen conjunto y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, siempre se vería bien. No era mucho de palabras, pero siempre que hablaba decía las cosas correctas.  
"A veces la gente considera que la belleza o el acercamiento es un poco perturbador; si quieres hablarle, ¿porque no lo haces de modo más natural?"  
¿Natural? Tendría que probar; si adivinada como era eso.

"Hola" saludo nuevamente, encontrándose con ella.  
No fue difícil, resultó que estaba a unas pocas cabañas de distancia, así que supuso que si fue de Atena por estar sentada en el porche del mismo con un libro que por la dislexia no pudo leer. No se imaginaba cómo debía ser estar pegada a un tocho de libro con las letras mareando.  
Ella despegó la vista del libro, esta vez durando más tiempo en verle. Había tratado de verse más natural; se soltó el cabello y lo puso algo más desordenado, con el lazo a su lado derecho. Se quitó el montón de pulseras, y también los zarcillos. Se cambio los shorts con unos pantalones caquis sin mucha forma que de alguna manera se las arregló su madrastra de enviarle en navidad aunque sin saber cómo logró dar con la dirección o saber su talla.  
Sería un poco confuso pasar tantas molestias simplemente porque una chica no le hizo caso, y siendo honesta sabía que esto no se trataba de atención. El porque le había ignorado y el que esto le llegó a importar de tal manera, hizo imposible no querer hablar con ella una vez más.  
Le miro más, pero frunció el ceño; no puedo saber si era molestia o confusión "¿Qué quieres?"  
"Quiero hablar, ya sabes, conocerte"  
"¿Por qué?" o no era la única con dudas o la curiosidad de Atenea era tan legendaria como decían.  
"Por lo de esta mañana, no me hablaste"  
A diferencia de como creyó que resultarían las cosas; la otra bufó "Claro, no soportas que alguien no te halague, ¿cierto?"  
"¡No! Bueno, no estoy acostumbrada a eso, ¡Pero no es que me molestara! Yo solo" era todo, perdió el hilo del punto.  
Curiosamente, la chica de nombre desconocido enarco una ceja "¿Entonces?"  
Puede que no fuera de Atenea, pero sabía conversar; era su arma fuerte después de todo. Si por una vía no podías ganar, toma la ruta opuesta "¿Y por qué tu no quisiste saludarme?"  
Parecía notar que fue sincero, así que dejando la forma cortante, preguntó con extrañeza "¿No es obvio?"  
Se encogió de hombros, esperando que eso respondiera.  
"Pensé que solo querías hacerme quedar en ridículo, una novatada"  
"¿Por qué haría eso?"  
Frunció el ceño, nuevamente "Es lo que hacen las chicas bonitas, en especial a listillas feas como yo"  
"Qué dices" se tomo la libertad de sentarse al lado suyo, agarrando su cabello.  
"¿Pero qu-?"  
"No te muevas" le ordenó, por la forma en que se puso quieta casi creyó que por una vez el charmspeaking le salió. Empezó a hacerle trenza francesa de lado; una cosa que había aprendido de sus hermanas era de peinados, y era la más rápida de su cabaña de alguna manera.  
Una vez terminó, puso sus gafas arriba a modo de lentes de sol "¿aun ves?"  
"No estoy ciega" hablo, aunque se notaba todavía aturdida.  
"Perfecto" se arrimo a su lado, de forma literal pegando sus hombros; luego sacó un espejo de su bolsillo y lo alejo un poco "¿Lo ves? Eres hermosa"  
No lo decía a broma, había soportado demasiadas chicas con problemas de autoestima para aguantar un caso como para verlo; todas las chicas eran lindas en mayor o menor medida, daba igual como pasara, y siendo honesta con aquella chica no era tan difícil. Ella misma se sorprendió al verse; tenía unos rasgos elegantes, una bonita piel clara, y ahora con su trenza y sus gafas arriba se veía más informal y chic, incluso con el horrible hoddie que le daba una forma deforme.  
"Solo un par de arreglos, era todo" dijo mientras cerraba el espejo y le sonreía. Casi se sorprendió al hacerlo; ¿hace cuanto sonreía por gusto?  
Decidió que no era momento de concentrarse en eso "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"  
"Drew, Drew Tanaka" "  
"Bueno, es un gusto conocerte Drew, soy Annabeth" mencionó mientras agarraba su mano, a modo de saludo.  
Por primera vez desde que le había visto, ella le sonrió "Un gusto"  
Ella también tenía una sonrisa adorable.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No tengo mucho que decir, principalmente aun no debía publicar esto; pero con mi inspiración hacia pjo se ha estancado me dije "por que no?" y le di.

Esto formaba parte de una serie como tal, pero que no he llegado a concretar, aunque tengo ideas aquí y allá.

Se despide,

Jordan.


End file.
